


Reunion

by PoeticNobelLandMermaid



Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticNobelLandMermaid/pseuds/PoeticNobelLandMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after the events of 4.12, Carrie comes home to find Quinn standing in her living room.</p><p>This fic's really just an excuse for a bit of smut and angst...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Carrie comes home to find Quinn standing in her living room. He wasn’t sure if he should come here. He wanted to call but didn’t know where to start. Judging by the look on her face though, he probably should have called. But after the mission ended two days ago, the only thing in the world he wanted to do now was see Carrie. Even if she didn’t want to see him. Trying to gauge Carrie’s reaction, all he comes up with is, “Hi”.

  
Carrie stares at him for a long time. It’s been three months since she last saw him the night of her dad’s funeral. Little did she know that may have been the last time she’d ever see him. But now, here he is and Carrie is angry. Eventually, trying to protect herself, Carrie coldly replies “So, I guess you’re alive then.”

  
They are silent for a long time. “I probably should have called. I can leave and we can try this again later if you want?” Quinn says taking a step towards the door. Carrie moves in front of him blocking the doorway, “If I let you leave, I’ll never see you again.”

  
“You will.”

  
“Oh I’m just supposed to believe that?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“God Quinn, come on! How am I ever supposed to trust you again?”

  
Quinn looks wounded, but he knew this was coming. He vowed to himself to let her get all her hurt and anger out.

  
Carrie continues, “How did you expect me to react? You were the one person I could trust, I could rely on. And you tell me all those things that night. You want to leave, build a life with me, and then days later you go running back to them. And leave me. Without a word. I had no way of checking on you. No way of knowing if you were alive or dead.”

  
“You would have known. If I died, I mean. A letter would have been delivered to you.”

  
For a second Carrie softens, but it’s not enough, her anger is at the surface. “Oh well, I guess that makes it okay then. Jesus, Quinn. It was such a shitty thing for you to do. I didn’t deserve that.”

  
“No, you didn’t.”

  
“So? What the fuck were you thinking?!”

  
“I needed an answer, Carrie. They were leaving the night after I called you in Missouri. I didn’t want to commit to leaving the Black Ops only to have you turn me down. I told you I can’t get out on my own. I just can’t, I’ve tried. I didn’t know what I would do if your answer was no, and it seemed like it was going to be...”

  
“Well it wasn’t!”

  
Carrie and Quinn stare intently across the room at each other. Carrie is the first to break eye contact, not wanting to let her feelings for Quinn overtake her justified rage. “Whatever, even if it was a no, that doesn’t mean you go on a suicide mission because some girl rejected you. That’s crazy.”

  
“Not some girl. The girl.”

  
Carrie can’t help but feel taken aback at this. A beat passes and she angrily replies “Well that makes even less sense, because you fucking left me.”

  
“I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry, Carrie. I didn’t know where I stood with you or what you wanted.”

  
“God Quinn I’m just so angry. I could slap you. Fuck. Maybe, maybe you should just come back again tomorrow...”

  
“If that’s what you want” Quinn makes his way toward the door, passing Carrie.

  
Once he gets to the door, panic suddenly rises in Carrie. She can’t lose him again. Hurriedly she says, “Wait, just wait.”Quinn stops in his tracks and turns to face her. She avoids his eyes. She’s still hurt but mostly she’s just so relieved to have him back. But she wants to be cautious. Quinn notices the rigidity leave her body and takes a step closer. She doesn’t back away when he does this. Quinn takes it as a good sign and slowly walks until he is directly in front of her.

“I hate that I hurt you.” Quinn says, almost whispering. “I’m sorry. I was scared. It won’t happen again.”

  
“I want to believe that, Quinn” Carrie’s still not looking directly at him. He takes his hand and places it under her chin to tilt her head up. Their eyes lock.

  
“It won’t happen again,” Quinn says slowly and deliberately. Moments pass and Carrie eventually gives a slight nod of her head. That’s all the affirmation Quinn needs. He places both his hands at the back of Carrie’s head, lacing his fingers through her hair he leans down and kisses her with an intensity that forces Carrie to take a step back. She grabs his back for balance before returning the intensity of his kiss. She moves her hands up through his hair and presses her body against his. Quinn places one hand on the small of her back, with one hand still in her hair and pulls her in even closer. They stumble their way toward the couch as Carrie takes off Quinn’s jacket. Quinn falls backward on to the couch and Carrie follows, straddling him.

She pulls out of the kiss and stares deeply into his eyes. “This is it, Quinn. No more fucking around. No more road trips to Missouri. No flying off to fucking Syria every time we have a fight. This is it.”

  
“This is it,” Quinn echoes, “I promise”. He reaches up and tangles his hand in her hair, pulling her down to his lips. They kiss passionately; in a frenzy, making up for lost time. Carrie undoes Quinn’s shirt buttons and slides the shirt down his shoulders, tossing it behind the couch. Quinn bypasses the buttons on Carries shirt and impatiently lifts it over her head, letting it fall to the floor. He expertly unclasps her bra in one swift movement and throws it to the floor. Quinn’s hands move up and down Carrie’s naked torso, resting at her breasts, squeezing. Carrie feels a jolt of pleasure and longing. She wants him.

  
He reaches into his wallet and pulls out a condom. Carrie gets up to hurriedly remove her pants and underwear in one movement. Quinn removes his pants down to his ankles – no time to fiddle with shoelaces. Carrie climbs back on top of Quinn, straddling him, as he’s rolling down the condom. Carrie lifts herself up, and then lowers herself onto Quinn’s impressive erection, filling her up. They both sharply intake a breath, a soft moan escaping Carrie’s mouth. They begin moving, slowly at first, but gaining pace. Carrie’s hands are in Quinn’s hair. Her mouth open in pleasure, she looks deep into his eyes. Quinn guides his hands over Carrie’s hips, moving with her gyrations, pushing himself deeper into her. “Oh god. Oh fuck.” Carrie moans, grabbing a fistful of Quinn’s hair and tilting her head to the ceiling. Quinn’s breathing grows faster. His mind is racing; he can’t believe this is actually happening, after wanting her for so long. His hand moves up to Carrie’s hair and he gently tugs her head back down so they are making eye contact. He wants to see her enjoying this. He wants to watch her come. A faint smile flitters across Carrie’s lips at the intimacy of his action, before it is replaced again by an expression of pure pleasure. “Oh Quinn, yes” she whispers. “Fuck. I missed you.”

  
“I fucking love you, Carrie” Quinn breathes. His hands are everywhere, in her hair, on her breasts, sliding up and down her back.

  
“I love you,” Carrie breathes, locked in eye contact. They’re gyrating faster now, back and forth. Deep in her abdomen she can feel it building up and up until she climaxes. Her head swings backward; she cries out and her hands grip Quinn’s hair. Quinn can feel the pulsating of Carrie’s orgasm and it’s enough to send him over the edge. He pulls Carrie as close to him as possible and stiffens. He lets out a deep moan as he climaxes, “Oh Carrie”. She burries her head in the nape of his neck. They are both silent for a long time, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Finally Carrie lifts her head back up and looks into Quinn’s eyes. “Wow” he breaths. “Holy shit” she agrees with an astonished smile.


End file.
